


枕边细语

by shinrayokugo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 巴日和x乱凪砂小神仙设定，胡编乱写雷文，不必深究
Kudos: 6





	枕边细语

上一次下雨时，巴日和在上界入口的池塘边上淋雨，他问水里的精怪有什么办法能让日子过得快一些。天界的白天黑夜太长，他光听那些老神仙唠叨就觉得人间要轻松不少。可惜就可惜在他家是司管和平的一方大族，信者多，规矩也多，不然他便能够像近期新流行起来的睡眠小仙一般天天游手好闲。  
水里的精怪们因为下雨空气湿润的缘故别有兴致，除了其中一只道行高些的依靠在塘边定定地看着巴日和，其他小不点儿都在嬉闹，对司空见惯的神仙没有任何兴趣。那只道行高的精怪缓缓地吐了一口烟，从水里捞出另一只精怪，大大方方地亲热起来，还不忘抽空对日和讲：“学学谈恋爱吧！”  
来接日和的老管家匆匆来了，一把拽过日和教训道：“叫你少和精怪讲话！都是些不思进取的小妖怪！”他念叨起来精怪都一口一个“老妖怪”蹿回水里。  
老管家问今日神社情况的空隙，日和保持一贯做法添油加醋地戏弄他，一边发现老先生身后还躲着和自己差不多大的小神仙，头发是银灰色的，面无表情地从先生的长袖子小缝隙里偷看日和。  
日和赶紧在先生被惹怒之前正正经经地把事情交代了一遍，这样他才可以早点问：“这是哪位阿？”  
管家这才把小神仙拉出来，说是战神陨落，小战神要在巴家住到继礼之前。  
“为什么是我家阿？”日和凑近小呆瓜，鼻子一嗅倒是安宁的味道。  
“战争之神与和平之神虽看似一冬一夏，相住甚远，但你们父亲幼年交好，你们还没降生时还指腹为婚过哩。”老先生把日和推开一些，眼神上训诫他注意礼仪：“我也是刚从战神那儿把凪砂大人领回来，你客气一些。”  
“凪砂！”日和不管先生的意思又靠过去：“你叫什么凪砂阿？你会说话吗？”  
少年的眼睛反复眨，好像第一次见到对他这么不留情的人，最后小声地吐出一个“乱”字，那时日和正和他比身高，像是没听到一样没有回应，于是少年完整地补充道：“我叫乱凪砂。”  
这一次日和才停下来笑。  
原本那日是巴氏的人间神社经过修缮重新开放的日子，是应该好好欢庆一番的，但应当是为了迁就凪砂，又或者是父亲真的难过，当晚的宴席并不隆重。父亲说他俩年龄相仿，凪砂有什么不方便和他人开口的情绪可以和日和讲，而日和也当学习凪砂的稳重。说完便让日和领凪砂到房间去休息了。  
“我听说你父亲是上界数一数二的人物，也是长期以来凡间最有势力者最交好的神，怎么会说没有就没有呢？”日和搬出被褥。  
“因为我父亲太苍老了。”凪砂回答：“他是上界最年迈的神仙之一，比他年迈的都被他杀掉了。”  
“也有可能是上界待腻了，到人界去逍遥了也说不定！”日和让凪砂自己到柜子里挑喜欢的浴衣，一个响指就让两张被褥自己铺起来：“总之不在了也未必是件坏事，你高兴点吧！”  
“我没有不高兴。”凪砂挑了一件灰色的浴衣，日和之前怀疑它是母亲买来给他变成老爷爷的时候穿的。  
“那你挑这么灰的干什么！”日和难得把自己最喜欢的两件浴衣挑出来，拉着凪砂的手就往温泉间跑。“我今天还没见过你笑呢！”  
他胡七八拽脱衣服，随后跳下了浴池。凪砂见状也有样学样，结果跳下去烫得忍不住往上跳。日和挨过去解开他的头发，在他周围点了个小圈施法降温，没心没肺地解释道：“我都是一鼓作气惯了，你学什么呀！烫到哪儿了没？”  
凪砂心有余悸地扶着日和，又因为日和的手很烫就放开了：“哪儿都烫到了。”  
“烫到了你还笑！”刚才凪砂回答算是用了见面以来最像同龄人的语气，还捎带了一些笑容，日和看他怔住了，又表示自己不是不让他笑的意思。  
“你喜欢我就多笑一些。”凪砂这一次笑得很刻意。  
“你是不是不知道什么叫笑阿？”日和把水面变成一面镜子，让凪砂看自己。“好看是好看，但是你看看我，再看看你。”  
“没你好看？”  
日和被他逗到了，笑得更肆意了：“倒也不是！作为差点和我有一纸婚约的人，脸倒是能和我同进同出的。”他又自言自语：“这么会说话，真是好日和！”  
人间在放烟火，他俩看不见，但是都静下来听。  
时间好像变得快了一些。

下一场雨落下，日和已经跟凪砂分开了。新战神和巴家安逸的二子不同，要出席各式各样的决议，到人间显灵的次数也要多得多。况且近期战乱发展到前所未有的地步，都说小战神不容易。  
小战神不容易，和平之神也不容易：有人发起战争，就有受苦之人祈祷和平，当和平迟迟不来，人类便在怪怨和平之神和责备自己不够虔诚之间反复，最后巴家一段光景下来地位也衰落了好一些。  
这时的老先生已经焦头烂额到没心思约束日和了，给他安排了一位年轻却苦大深仇脸的小跟班，小跟班像模像样地传达先生 “年既已长，当知自律”的教诲，日和听完便跑去动乱的人间了。  
四处都是尘埃，精怪和人类混住在一起，神仙似乎都不喜欢在这个空当下来——一切都太乌烟瘴气了，神仙在此处不会比人类好受和高贵。日和喜欢引人注目，便把自己扮作自弹自唱的街头歌者。行人的神色都比较木讷，也不知道听进去的是什么，但日和也没能唱多久，城门方向便传出了轰隆巨响，人们开始尖叫和逃窜。日和最后也被扰乱了调子，干脆生气地把琴砸了，杵在街边要看来者何人。  
守城的士兵丢弃了兵械，浩荡的队伍涌入，每一家的门都紧闭着，窗户上露出几对偷看的眼睛。进城的士兵径直往城中心走，手里举着他们的旗号，静默得像石头人。  
日和对着队伍呼喊：“战争结束了吗——？”  
队伍里无人回答。  
他本来打算再喊一遍，谁知被用力一拖，转头被拉进了一堵软绵绵的墙里。  
“这不是他们能决定和回答的。”新任战神把头发梳起来，脸面比从前绷得更紧。  
“凪砂！”日和问非所答：“你怎么对我都这么凶巴巴的？”他故意敛起笑容，学好友皱眉。  
凪砂被他学得眉头反而更加紧皱：“你来做什么的？”  
“闲逛！”  
视线从凪砂身上挪开后，日和发现屋子四处落灰，边上有一副白骨，应该是饿死的。他跟凪砂活得都比人类要长久，但日和鲜少见到这样的情形，这会儿看到倒也不怕，只是把笑容收起来一些，安分得等着凪砂责怪自己。  
果不其然凪砂用好听的声音随意数落一两句就不语了，日和讲：人间来都来了，我就跟着凪砂吧，说不定能帮上忙呢！  
少时相处过的日子还历历在目，大多数时候是凪砂帮日和将功补过，而日和净是教凪砂使坏和识人面相之类的小把戏，但凪砂不遂其愿，反而更欣赏山水和小动物。不过放着这假糊涂的小神仙一个人在人间四处乱跑总归不安乐，没有人能伤到他，但总有人能哄骗他。或者讲“利用”——辅佐凪砂的那个人总是把这个词挂在嘴边，让战神尽情地利用他。  
正这么想着，软绵绵的墙里又戳进了两个人。  
“大人，你该往城中心去了。”茨后边跟着樽小神：“日和大人，你能不能让我少操心上一会儿？要不是这位同僚相助，我非要把人间翻过来找一遍！”  
“哎呀，你俩小后生怎么都那么啰嗦！让不让人叙旧了！”  
茨同日和打招呼，充满锋芒、野心和侵略性的眼睛直直地看着他，不是日和喜欢的那一类型。但听他的言辞，应当是二代战神身边的那位新红人——掌管欲望的七种茨。  
“战神大人有公务，大人日后再聚吧。”纯扯着日和的胳膊要走，以日和对他的了解实际上是在说“少给我添麻烦了笨蛋贵族”。  
“无妨。”凪砂始终看着日和：“我的工作很枯燥，日和也许不会喜欢。”  
“我好歹也是在上界闷大的，光是猜凪砂的心思就不会纳闷！”他跟着凪砂穿到墙外，好心情地把两个后生甩在身后。

人间的日月更替快，四位小神歇息下来已经是三天后了。凪砂工作时和茨的交流比较多，但他注意到面目示人时平日快活的日和会变得庄严肃穆，估摸茨说得总是对的，在人面前神总得端着。  
他未曾细想日和是见凪砂被茨引导得有些唱白脸的意思所以有些不愉快。他们上界没有好坏之分，战争与和平，爱人与妒忌，只要有因果就是合理的，只要有人信奉，他们不论好恶。但七种茨总是刻意选择一些更偏向暴恶的人，还让凪砂也以这副姿态待人，日和作为朋友是无法高兴的。但他也深知每位神都有自己的方式，战神通常骁勇好胜，如果一个纪元里好战的都恰巧是残暴之人，那也是无可奈何的情况。  
茨叮嘱完凪砂下次工作的事项便离开了，凪砂松了一口气，去敲日和的房门。  
来开门的是咬牙切齿的纯，他对凪砂行礼后就离开了。凪砂探进去看，日和正斜躺床上看信：“你怎么又戏弄别人？”  
日和好像期待了很久，让凪砂也坐下，他像少时那样拨开凪砂的头发，十指施弄着烘干的法术：“是纯太容易生气啦，我也没让他跟过来，他偏要跟过来，自己有忙着去努力的事就不要老追着我嘛！”  
“每个人都有自己的本份，你现在没有需要遵循的细则了，不代表他人都如此。”头发烘干的凪砂躺下来，日和还撑着脸在上面看他。  
“凪砂说得对，我就是不器用的小神。”他敷衍过去，给他看手上的信：“你看你以前给我写的情信。”  
有些累的凪砂胡乱扫了一眼：“这根本不是我的字。”  
“是你的，你还不记得了？”日和把信小心翼翼地叠起来。  
“你把我和谁混淆了？”凪砂伸手去夺信，日和却挥挥手给信上了一个信封和火漆。  
“好啦，这是我给凪砂写的没有寄出去的情书。”他把信封交到凪砂手上：“不知道多久没见到你了，小报上都是战神的消息，好像根本没理由去打搅你。”  
“我认识的日和可不会因为怕麻烦而打消打扰的想法。”凪砂把信划开，字已经被抹掉了，是一篇无字之书。  
日和也躺下来，他钻到凪砂耳边闻他的味道，见凪砂有些落寞的放下信，就问：“现在是可以讲的时机吗？”刚分开的那段时间他真的有给凪砂写过信，在每个习惯性出勤、学习和休憩却发现自己是一个人的时候。他说不就是耗费一整天的法力才能去的极北之地吗？却被先生责怪：“没有谁是必不可缺的，要习得独立静思。”  
时间又变得慢了起来。  
此刻的他想起第一次见凪砂时水里那些快活的精怪，假使过段时间战神不再炙手可热，他可以自私地留在他身边，忽视不大相称的品级把过去再现吗？  
他害怕对凪砂说自己的小想法，因为凪砂并不敏感，可能还无知什么是爱。  
“小邮差，你想说什么就说，我困了。”凪砂把脸过来，明明看的是日和长大后的脸，却还是不由地和过去重叠，神仙都长成了另一幅模样，那距离上次躺在一对枕头上过了多久呢？  
日和在颤抖，下定决心似的把凪砂压在身下。他用嘴唇碰过凪砂的额头、脸颊、脖子，亲的凪砂脸都红了才问：“痒不痒？”  
凪砂不搭理他，眼睛却精神地睁圆了，这是第一次有人对战神大不敬。他定下心，牵住日和还在颤抖的手，往他脸上慢慢吹了口气：“痒不痒？”  
他们黏黏糯糯地又亲了一阵，缄口不语的日和才一动不动地抱紧了凪砂，说：“这是热恋的开始。”

END


End file.
